Carly Rivera
by Storyteller54
Summary: This is a Story of The most loved Member of The Rivera Family


Manny and Marcus were in the attic of Manny's home. Marcus originally came over to hang out but Manny needed help cleaning everything out.

"Ugh! this is Boring!" Marcus groans as he sat on a wooden box. "I thought we were going to play video games! not be cleaning ladies!" Marcus said as he shifted his eyes over to him.

"oh quit your complaining you lazy bum!" Manny said as he picked up some boxes full of junk and moved them aside.

Marcus rolled his eyes and got up and looked in some boxes that were filled with random stuff. "Jeez, your grandfather sure had a weird hobby of collecting weird things" Marcus said taking out a crimson red monkey statue.

"he mostly stole all of that" Manny said as he got one area clean.

"makes sense why the attic is an attic full of junk!" Marcus said as he put it down and picked up a box that collapsed out the bottom of the box as a picture came out.

Marcus picked it up and examined it.

"aww look at the little kitten" Marcus said snickering. "you better not be looking at baby pictures!" Manny said looking at him.

"no I'm not! besides if I did I would be laughing my ass off now" Marcus said as he looked at the picture more seeing a little girl hugging manny.

"hey, who's this?" Marcus asked showing him the picture. Manny took it as he looked at it. his eyes widen looking as his face became sad instantly. "th-that's" Manny said as he felt his heart sank and it felt like he was about to cry.

"dude, you ok?" Marcus said looking at him. "this is Carly..." Manny said under his breath as he sat down rubbing his head. Marcus looked at Manny confused and but worried as he sat next to him. "if i may ask, who is Carly?" Marcus asked.

"s-sh-she was my little sister, my long-lost sister..." Manny said forming some tears. Marcus eyes widen a little as heard the words "Was" knowing well what it meant. "what..happened?" Marcus asked looking at him. Manny rubbed his eyes as his voice became low.

"It was a long time ago, during the time i first got my EL Tigre belt, me and my sister were patrolling the city when Santana and Django appeared" Manny explained.

[Flash Back]

Manny and Carly confronted santana and django right as they appeared.

"well, if it isn't the rivera siblings, Aww look at them, they really think they stand a chance" Django said as he whipped out his mystic guitar smirking. "oh please! we can take your bony butt anytime of the day!" Carly said as she put up her first ready to fight. Manny smiles looking at Carly. "Yeah!, Carly! you take care django! I got Santana!" Manny said glaring to Santana.

"you sure? because my senses are telling me you could get your butt kicked" Carly said laughing a little. "right! like that will ever happen" Manny said as he smirks.

"enough talk!" Santana said as she whipped out her mystic guitar and fired barrage of dark energy from it at Manny and Carly. they both hop out the way and charged at their opponents.

"Alright you tall bony punk, lets see what you got!" Carly said as she dashed at Django and trowed at hard left punch at django making him slide back a little far. django rubbed his jaw and glared at Carly. "well, someones got some strength!" Django said as he blasted a red dark energy from his guitar at her.

Carly dogged rolled and jumped his doing a back flip in the air and landing on Django's head. Django staggered and Carly then put up her fist like boxer and throwed barrages of punches at Django and finishing it with an uppercut.

"ahhh!" Django shouted in pain as he was sent in the air and landed on the ground with impact and sent rolling. "Oh please! is that really the best you got?!" Carly said getting in a fighting stance smirking.

Manny and Santana were fighting furiously as Manny dodged a swing from Santana's guitar by leaning back and doing a back flip. he then came back at her with slash from his claw making a claw mark on Santana's skulled face.

She backed away as she felt the carvings from Manny's claws and growled in anger as he looked Django seeing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Django! how dare you be losing to this weak girl!" Santana snapped at him.

"she's stronger than she looks!" Django said as slammed his guitar on the ground making sharp red glowing spikes appeared out of the ground as Carly quickly dodges them but one appeared out by her and cut her leg. "AH!" Carly shouted in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Carly!" Manny shouted looking at her. "never take your eyes off your opponent El tigre" Santana said darkly as her guitar powered up with red energy swinging it Manny's head making him fly back into a light post as it made a loud cling noise

"Ouch! that had to hurt!" Django said as he laughed and went over to Carly. Carly looked at Manny as he groaned in pain and rubbing his head. "Manny! are you o- AHHH!" Carly shouted in pain as Django slammed his mystic guitar hard on her back.

"not so tough are you now huh? you little annoying girl!" Django said he stepped on her repeatedly. "STOP!" Manny shouted as he got and charged at Django but was shot by and laser from Santana and slided on the ground as smoke simmered off him.

Django laughed as he kept stomping on her as Carly then catches his foot and glared at him with anger and gave Django a uppercut in the jaw hard making him fly into a building. "YOU JERK!" she shouted as she held her leg as it was bleeding a lot. Carly didn't worry about it much as she quickly ran over to Manny and checked on him.

"Manny are you ok?" Carly asked with worry in her voice. Manny slowly got up in pain and looked at her. "yeah, I'm fine, just a few bruises here and there" Manny said chuckling getting up.

"told ya you would get your butt kicked" Carly said chuckling.

"oh whatever" Manny said chuckling and laughing as he sees Django getting out the hole in the building he crashed into. "You all WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Django shouted as his eyes glowed even brighter red.

"Calm yourself Django, don't let them get the best of you" Santana said as he walked to him and stood next to him. "yes nana" Django said as he made a vicious expression across his face.

Manny looks over at Carly and looks down seeing her leg has been cut bad seeing the blood. "Carly your leg" Manny said looking at her. "don't worry about that now Manny, we have to beat these tow now!" Carly said glaring at them.

"But.." Manny hesitated worried about Carly. "Manny, I'll be fine, i promise" Carly said as she looked at him and smiled widely. Manny sighed and smiled at her. "ok" Manny said as he turned his attention to Django and Santana .

Santana and Django glared at them with the Red undead glowing eyes sizing Carly and Manny up. "its time to end this..." Django said as he quickly played his guitar making machine gun type lasers fire at Manny and Carly. Manny and Carly rolled Dodged them and dashed straight for Santana and Django.

Carly sharpened her claws and so did Django as they clashed at each other. Manny dashed at Santana with heavy speed throwing a hard right. Santana Blocked it with her Guitar as her guitar charged fast and swung it at Manny. Manny ducked and went under arms and punched her dead in her face.

Carly and django were fighting with everything they had. the sounds of sharp claws were loud and the movement was intense. "just give up you no good Rivera!" Django said ducking, dodging and blocking her claws.

"NEVER!" Calry screamed as she started hitting harder. Django was filling up with anger as he started hitting harder as well as the both struck each other. Carly struck Django in his chest but ofcorse no effect was done to someone who was already dead.

Carly was struck in her shoulder very deep and blood was coming out her shoulder instantly. Django laughed darkly looking Carly straight in her eyes. "you never stood a chance when this fight started" Django said as he kicked her off his right arm and a sickning sound was made when the disconnected.

Carly screamed loudly as she fell to the ground holding her shoulder. Manny heard her and turned to her direction. "CARLY!" Manny shouted. Carly rolled on the ground in pain as she couldn't move her right shoulder. Santana took the advantage and struck Manny in the back with her guitar sending him into a wall.

Django walked to Carly slowing taking his time. "The Riveras were nothing but fools, no one could stand a chance against the family of the undead" Django said extending his claws that were covered in Carly's blood. Carly looked at Django in anger but fear. Django was about to hit her with a finally blow but was kicked hard in the face getting sent into Santana and collided.

Carly looked up and smiled widely. "no one lays a hand on my daughter!" Rodolfo said glaring at Santana and Django. "DAD!" Carly said as she tried to stand up. Manny looked over to the direction where Carly was seeing his father. "DAD!" Manny said running over to him.

"what were you tow thinking?!" Rodolfo said looking at both of them. "Facing against both Santana and Dango?!" Rodolfo said upset. "s-sorry" Manny and Carly both said looking down. Rodolfo shook his head shaking off the anger. "this isn't the time for me to be upset!" Rodolfo said looking at them.

"but i see you both have proven your bravery and strength, i am proud of both of you" Rodolfo said smiling. Carly and Manny looked up at their father smiling widely with happiness. "Carly are you alright? you are very injured" Rodolfo said as he keeled down to her. "d-d-dad I'm fine, it's just my shoulder" Carly said trying to suck up the pain.

"you sit here, me and Manny will take care of them" Rodolfo said to her. "But-But Dad!" Carly said trying to get up. "Carly, you did enough, we can take care of the rest" Manny said looking at her. Carly sighed and nodded. "Take them down!" Carly said smiling as Rodolfo and Manny nodded smiling as well.

Santana and Dango finally go to their feet as they see Rodolfo and Manny glaring at them. "well well well, if it isn't the White Pantara, finally joining the fight" Santana said with a smirk around her face. "you all have done enough! its time to finish this!" Manny said extending his claws.

"you all will be delt with shortly" Rodolfo said as stretched his legs. "OH PLEASE!" Django said blasting laser bullets at Rodolfo as he moved fastly out the way and appeared right aside to Django. "never mess with my daughter again" Rodolfo said with a serious voice as he got on both his hands and spinned around catching Django in his legs juggling him as he feet kicked him in the process.

"whoa" Carly said watching and smiling. Manny charged at Santana and slashed at her leaving cuts on her as she blocked them but some slashed left cuts on her.

Carly smiled as she watched and held her wound. "I'm so lucky" she said as she smiled. "to have such a wonderful family, and wonderful father, a wonderful brother, and most of all...a wonderful mother" Carly closed her eyes remembering the hugs she gave her earlier today.

" i can't wait..to hug her again" Calry whispered under her breath. "i-" Carly said as he heard Manny yell in pain. She quickly opened her eyes seeing Manny on the ground holding his leg seeing the smoke come out of it. "you foolish little boy!" Santana said as she smacked him away father with her mystic guitar.

Manny got up on one arm a little glaring at Santana and then falls on the ground tired and injured. Santana charged up her mystic guitar and pointed it at Manny. Carly eyes widen seeing this as she got on her feet ignoring the pain running to Manny's aid. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

The beam was fired.

Manny's eyes were closed waiting on the beam to hit him. but nothing happened. Manny opened his eyes as they became wide seeing Carly standing in front of Manny with a hole in her chest. Rodolfo turned around and sees Carly standing in front of Manny with a hole in her chest as he stood there in total shock. "CARLY!" Rodolfo shouted loudly as Carly fell back.

Manny Catched Carly quickly shivering with worry. he stairs into Calry's have lifeless eyes as tears fell down his cheek fast. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY?!" Manny shouted in a Crying tone. "i...i couldn't let anything happen...to my big brother.." Carly said as blood came out her mouth and coughing.

Rodolfo looked at them as he stood there in disbelief. he clenched his fist hard as he closed his eyes and shouted loud it made an echo across town. He glared his eyes at Santana as he instantly appeared to her and raised his leg high in the air and slammed it down on Santana completely destroying her and her guitar.

Django eyes widen as he tried to act but Rodolfo appeared to him that Django couldn't act. Rodolfo didn't kick him but he punched Django trough his guitar and destroyed him. Rodolfo fell to his knees and kept punching at the remains of what was left of Django and cried.

"D-Dad..." Carly said as she couldn't hardly breath. Manny cried as he turned over to his father's direction. "Dad!..Carly..she needs you!" Manny said with tears streaming down his face. Rodolfo took off his mask and went over to them.

Carly smiled and wiped Manny tears. "I'm sorry...i'm sorry" Manny said as he cried more and held her close to him. "Manny...please..don't...its ok...Dad..you were so awesome out their" Carly said smiling widely. Rodolfo forced a smile rubbing her cheek. "i love all of you...i'm...so lucky...so lucky...to have...su-such a wonderful...Family...i..i love all of you..so much...so..mu.." She couldn't finish her words. Carly eyes showed no sign of life. she was cold and lifeless as she passed on.

"NO! NO! NO NO NO!" Manny said as she held closer crying his eyes out. "CARLY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Manny shouted and cried harder. "Manny..please..." Rodolfo said covering his face in his mask crying. "CARLY!" Manny shouted her name as he hugged her. Rodolfo dropped to his knees and just cried.

At The Riveras home.

Rodolfo and Manny arrived home after today. Maria quickly went into the living room expecting to see Carly running up to her. She stood there looking at Manny and Rodolfo. "what? where is Carly?" Maria asked looking at them. Manny didn't look at her mother. and Rodolfo went up to Maria and handed her the belt she was wearing.

Maria looked at the belt then at Rodolfo. "no...no.." Maria said as she backed away. "Maria...i'm..i'm sorry.." Rodolfo said as he just stared at the floor. Maria looked at him and Manny not believing them. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Maria screamed. "Maria..." Rodolfo said but was cut off as Maria slapped him across the face. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Maria screamed with tears fell from her eyes.

Rodolfo looked at her with tears of own. "Answer me!" Maria screamed at him more as the tears just kept falling. Rodlofo just looked at her and hugged her but maria Pushed him away and kept beating on his chest in anger. "YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU AND THIS HERO NONSENSE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Maria screamed and kept beating on chest but finally embraced him and cried on his chest.

Manny stood there in tears and cried his eyes out not knowing what to do. or what to believe in anymore.

[End of flash Back]

Marcus sat there in silence. he couldn't believe what he had heard. he looked at Manny then at the picture. he didn't know what to say. "and that's it...that's the story" Manny said as he just stared at the picture. "she gave her life...to protect mines...i...i can..never repay her" Manny said as tears formed in his eyes.

Marcus put his hands on his necklace that he has in his shirt. he looked over at Manny seeing the tears fall from his eyes, Marcus stood up and looked up. "you've always repayed her Manny" Marcus said putting his hands in his pocket.

Manny looked up at Marcus with tears in his eyes. "what?..." Manny said wiping his eyes. "you never gave up, you kept fighting on, tell me, did you want to give up being EL Tigre after that?" Marcus asked.

Manny looked down at his belt. "y-yes...i did want to...but" Manny said looking at the picture. "you didn't, as i said you kept fighting on, you never gave up, you never gave up being a hero, you kept being the hero you are, everyday you go out and stopping villains from doing what they do, you save lives" Marcus turns to Manny and looks at him.

"everyday you repay her" Marcus said smiling.

Manny eye's widen and looks at the picture "Carly.." he whispered as he stood up and Went to find a new frame for the picture. he finds one as he cleans the picture and puts it in the new frame. "i will never give up, i will always keep fighting" Manny said as looks at the picture.

"Thanks Marcus" Manny said looking at him. "heh no problem" Marcus said smiling as Manny smiles as well. "hey you can go if you want" Manny said. "nah, i'll clean up around more" Marcus said getting some Boxes. Manny Smiles and nods as he goes upstairs to where Rodolfo is.

He sees him sitting on the couch reading a news paper and sits next to him. "ah Manny how's cleaning going?" Rodolfo asked, "great, and dad" Manny said looking at him. "hm?" Rodolfo turned his attention to him. Manny shows the Picture to him with the new frame.

Rodolfo puts the news paper down looking at the picture. he holds gently and looks at Carly in the picture. he didn't know what to say at all. he turns his head to Manny and looks at him. "this. looks wonderful Manny" Rodolfo said to Manny smiling.

"yeah. it is"

End of Story.

**WELLLLL Everyone that's my second story here on the El tigre Archive!. Carly Rivera belongs to ReBitta on Deviant There Are plenty of Artworks and Comics of her there! They all Look Amazing!. The Profile Picture I'm using belongs to Fire-Miracle on deviant art. As i said there are some good artwork of her on there.**** i was really debating on putting this In EL Tigre The New Adventures. But i thought that this should have its own story.**

**But anyway. tell me what you think. and tell me if there are any spelling grammars in here too. if there is. I'll fix it up. anyway. Episode 5 will be made soon! but after this. i'll just relax! see ya guy's later! :3 **


End file.
